


Grant's Spider Son

by phantomthief_fee



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Edgar is Grant's spider son, Originally Posted on Tumblr, everything is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomthief_fee/pseuds/phantomthief_fee
Summary: Grant was a tad unsure about looking after the little spider toon at first, but he quickly changed his mind
Relationships: Grant Cohen & Edgar
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Grant's Spider Son

**[chibicharmie](https://chibicharmie.tumblr.com/) asked: I don't know if you're still doing fic requests. But if you are, can you please write one about Edgar and Grant having a father son relationship?**

I am still doing fic requests and I am 100% on board for this.

* * *

Grant had a son now.

Granted, Edgar may not have been his **actual** son, but as far as Grant was concerned he was. The little spider had immediately latched on to Grant upon being summoned and hadn’t left his side since. Grant had been rather terrified of Edgar in the beginning, though, being an arachnophobe.

“Could you take care of him?” Joey had begged upon summoning Edgar.

“Wha- Why me?!” Grant sputtered, scrambling away from the spider toon Joey was holding out to him.

“You’re the only person left,” Joey said, holding Edgar out again. “He climbed all over Shawn’s shelves, kept grabbing Lacie and Tom’s tools, Wally doesn’t need any more reasons not to do his work, the music department’s recording, and he keeps spilling the animator’s ink.”

Edgar made a squeaky toy noise and waved excitedly. Grant remained wary, but this little noise made his heart melt a bit.

“Please?” Joey sounded desperate. He looked rather awful too. His hair was mussed up, his clothes were rumpled, and there were dark circles under his eyes.

Grant bit his lip, peering past Joey to where Bendy was rifling through the drawers of Joey’s desk while Boris looked over his shoulder to see if there was any food to be found. Clearly, Joey had his hands full here. At least Alice didn’t cause too much trouble.

“Well…Alright,” Grant said slowly.

“Perfect. Thank you.” Joey shoved Edgar into Grant’s arms and ran back to his desk. “Get out of there! Now!”

Grant looked down at Edgar, who gave him a big grin and rested his head against Grant’s chest. Grant had to admit, the little spider was pretty soft. He had something like a thin coating of fur that felt like velvet. It felt nice to hold him.

“I guess you’ll be spending the day with me.” Grant laughed weakly. Edgar perked up at this, making an excited squeaking sound.

“It’s pretty boring,” Grant said as he walked back to his office. “I don’t think you’ll find it much fun. Maybe you want to go hang out with someone else?”

Edgar stuck his tongue out, blowing a raspberry as he hugged Grant’s arm. Grant couldn’t help but laugh to himself.

“Well, alright.” He patted Edgar’s head.

Edgar did indeed get bored rather quickly. Grant’s work was quiet and the little spider needed stimulation. So, Grant gave Edgar some paper and a pencil and suggested he draw. Edgar took to this rather quickly, sitting on the floor and scribbling away. He drew pictures of Barley, Charley, Bendy, Alice, Boris, and even Grant. Every so often, Grant would glance back and have a little chuckle at the growing pile of drawings surrounding Edgar.

Sometimes Edgar would even present Grant with a drawing. The drawings weren’t very good, but Edgar was pretty much a little kid so it was understandable. And the little spider was so proud of himself.

“Thank you, Edgar,” Grant said each time he was handed a drawing. The drawings Edgar gave him were usually of Grant himself or of Edgar with his fellow Butcher Gang members. In the back of his mind, Grant wondered if he should get a bulletin board to put them on. He had a strong paternal urge to show off the art Edgar had made for him.

As the day continued and it got later, Grant noticed Edgar’s head begin to nod a bit. His head would fall forward, only to snap back up again.

“Are you tired?” Grant asked. Edgar gave an indignant squeak, but it was clear he was fighting to stay awake.

“Do you want to sleep up here?” Grant pushed his chair back and patted his lap. “I’m afraid I don’t have a bed here.”

Edgar considered this for a moment before clambering into Grant’s lap and snuggled up to him. He was soon asleep, nestled against Grant’s chest. Grant felt his heart melt a little at this sight. Edgar was a small yet solid weight against him. It was almost like having a weighted blanket. Grant found it surprisingly comforting.

He had a smile on his face for the rest of the day.

“Thank you again for taking care of him,” Joey said when he came to Grant’s office at the end of the day. “I’m sorry for forcing him on you, I just-”

“Had your hands full? I know,” Grant cut him off. “And it’s alright. Really. I…enjoyed having him around.” He looked down at Edgar, who was still fast asleep in his lap.

Joey followed his gaze, spotting the spider. His expression softened.

“Isn’t that cute?” He whispered. “I guess that means you wouldn’t mind watching him tomorrow too?”

“I would be happy to,” Grant replied with a smile.

And he did. Grant became the primary caretaker for Edgar during studio hours. Edgar even put up a bit of a fuss when he wasn’t allowed to stay with Grant. Even after his fellow Butcher Gang members were summoned, Edgar wanted to stay with Grant.

“I guess you’re a dad now,” Shawn said after about a month of this.

Grant considered this for a moment, looking down to where Edgar was sleeping on him again. He hadn’t thought about having children for a long time. He hadn’t really had time for it. But he _had_ pretty much become Edgar’s father-figure.

“I guess I am,” he said, smiling to himself.

“Well, congratulations, man!” Shawn slapped his back. “Best of luck with the little terror!”

“He is **not** a little terror!” Grant yelled after him. Shawn just laughed and hurried away.

Grant huffed, turning his attention back to his work. The nerve! His child was not a little terror. A bit on the rambunctious side, but certainly not as bad as Bendy. But, now wasn’t really the time to dwell on that. He had work to do. Edgar remained sleeping, moving closer to Grant while letting out a sleepy squeak. 

**Author's Note:**

> I live for Edgar and Grant having a father-son relationship


End file.
